Verdad o mentira
by Neutral HD
Summary: Levi jamás debió dejar que esos barriles fuesen abiertos. Con su escuadrón por completo perdido, lo reconoció como un error cuando ya era demasiado tarde. [Especificaciones: Riren. One Shot].


**Advertencia: **Esta es mi versión del regreso de las tropas de la 53 expedición, luego del encuentro con la titán hembra, PERO aquí se encontrarán con que el escuadrón de Levi no murió. ¿Por qué? Porque los necesitaba para la trama. Simple, ¿eh?

**Declaración: **Nada del universo de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece, aunque soy libre de declarar que el manga solo existe para mí hasta el capítulo 34.

**Agradecimientos:** A Dita Hache por animarme a publicar esto, a Aelilim por el beteo y a Aratziel por existir 3

**Verdad o mentira.**

**I**

Regresar al castillo no trajo consigo las emociones usuales. Ya no era eso de estar luchando contra un enemigo que todavía no sabían cómo derrotar, pero que eliminarían tarde o temprano. La aparición de esa titán hembra había cambiado la percepción de todos los soldados y Levi podía notar el impacto incluso en su propio escuadrón.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, luego de un largo silencio. Erwin estaba sentado en su escritorio y mantenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión de profunda revisión personal.

—Necesito un par de días —le escuchó declarar—. ¿Puedes dármelos, Levi?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —cuestionó.

—Intenta mantener a las tropas ocupadas. Necesitan tener la mente alejada de los recientes eventos para no ceder al terror.

—Puedo hacerlo —aceptó—, lo que me pregunto es qué vas a hacer tú.

—Tengo una idea de cómo proceder en base a la información que Armin, el compañero de Eren, nos ha entregado —precisó Erwin—. Me retiraré un par de días de mis obligaciones para diseñar el plan adecuado que nos lleve a capturarla.

Saber que ya tenía en mira a la culpable le provocó un oscuro agrado, pero fue otro detalle en sus palabras el que llamó su atención:

—Ese es su amigo de infancia, ¿no? ¿Confías en él?

—Eren lo hace.

Levi cerró los ojos. Eren era un crío y a pesar de su poderosa voluntad, confiar en su juicio ciegamente podía ser dar un paso en falso; aun así no replicó. Erwin era lo bastante inteligente para determinar la viabilidad del asunto sin su opinión.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó y recibió de inmediato un gesto positivo. Se despegó de la pared contra la que hasta entonces había permanecido apoyado de brazos cruzados y se movió hacia la puerta. Puso la palma en el pomo y antes de alcanzar a girarlo, escuchó otra vez la voz de Erwin:

—Levi, ¿confías en Eren?

—Si me estás preguntando por el desempeño del mocoso en la expedición, eso no es difícil de responder: hizo lo que se esperaba de él.

—Leí tu reporte. Lo que estoy pidiendo es tu impresión personal.

Levi entrecerró los ojos. Esa era una pregunta ante la que no se encontraba cómodo. Desde el día que había conocido a Eren, se sintió fascinado por su determinación para exterminar a los titanes, pero eso en ningún caso fue un equivalente de brindarle su confianza. Para él, Eren podía ser perfectamente un enemigo y aunque lo asumió como un hombre en sus filas, lo había tratado con la misma cordialidad y firmeza que al resto de su escuadrón sin nunca bajar la guardia.

Sin embargo, esa vigilancia contante sobre el mocoso le había traído imprevistas consecuencias. Bastaron los treinta días que permanecieron en el castillo para que su instinto detectara la ingenuidad del chico, incluso sobre su propia naturaleza de titán de la que no parecía saber más que el resto. Lucía tan perdido ante el recelo que su transformación generaba que no pasó mucho antes de que le naciera la molesta intención de protegerlo y luego una inexplicable atracción, la que se había encargado de mantener convenientemente a raya. Nunca había permitido que sus emociones personales influyeran en sus decisiones como Capitán y con Eren no sería la excepción.

Debía centrarse en los hechos para responder. Había visto al mocoso salir a la expedición sin el terror que era normal notar en los primerizos oficiales y en cambio llegó a registrar la mirada decidida en los ojos verdes, prueba de su resolución. Sus gritos cuando cabalgaban ante la titán hembra, huyendo a toda velocidad, se le habían quedado también grabados. Eren había resentido cada una de las muertes de los grupos de apoyo que atacaron desde la retaguardia. Su sufrimiento había sido tan intenso que casi se mordió la mano para luchar por sí mismo.

Esa desesperación por las muertes que se sucedían una tras otras a sus espaldas, más que por el horror de la titán que tenían detrás, le había llevado innegablemente a valorar su fidelidad con la causa. Había salido a una expedición en guardia, dispuesto a dudar de la lealtad del crío lo que fuese necesario y había regresado al castillo con la certeza de que se podía confiar en él. Esos eran los hechos. Era innecesario dudar si su juicio estaba comprometido. Una cosa eran sus emociones; la otra sus afilados instintos que no reportaban al mocoso como un enemigo.

—Eren tiene una personalidad débil —dijo en tono monótono—, pero su voluntad de luchar contra ellos y proteger a la humanidad es muy fuerte.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Lo es, puedes confiar en él.

—Gracias —dijo Erwin—. Dejaré todo en tus manos.

**II**

Levi habló con Hanji, Mike y cualquiera que tuviese hombres bajo su mando y les comunicó la decisión de Erwin, haciendo hincapié en que la mejor forma de mantener la moral de los soldados era entrenándolos duramente. De esa manera recuperarían algo de la fe perdida en su propia fuerza.

Tras conseguir el consentimiento de cada uno de ellos, se dirigió a la sala dónde sabía que su escuadrón se encontraría reunido. La puerta estaba abierta y el silencio era tan sepulcral que por un momento creyó que se habían retirado de allí sin esperar sus órdenes.

No era así. Aureo, Gunta, Petra y Erd, además de Eren, estaban sentados a la mesa sin mirarse. Tenían la vista perdida en cualquier lugar y la mente de seguro recordando lo ocurrido. Frunció el ceño. Lo entendía, se habían enfrentado a un monstruo, pero no podía permitir que continuaran en ese estado.

Entró a paso firme, sobresaltando a los presentes y tomó su lugar habitual en la cabecera.

—Oigan bien —dijo, apoyando el codo derecho sobre la mesa y elevó el tono para atraer por completo la atención—: Desde mañana entrenaremos duro. Necesitamos incrementar nuestras fuerzas para llegar a vencer a ese monstruo.

Leyó en los ojos de sus oficiales que no lo creían posible. Chistó con desagrado antes de proseguir:

—La realidad de los titanes ya era lo suficientemente mala, pero ahora veo que se han rendido ante una simple variación. Esa titán es alguien con la capacidad de Eren. No olviden que estamos en igualdad de condiciones teniendo nuestro propio fenómeno —apuntilló. Los conocía lo suficiente para saber que ya confiaban en el mocoso y que recordarlo los motivaría—. La prueba es que han regresado con vida.

—Sí, señor —les escuchó decir.

—Ahora detengan eso de cagarse de miedo en sus pantalones y vayan a dormir.

Luego de sus duras palabras, Petra fue la única que se atrevió a darle una mirada ofendida antes de retirarse. Los otros habían resistido el golpe sin evidenciarlo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Eren?

El chico, quien había sido el último en levantarse de su silla, estaba a punto de salir de la sala.

—Perdón —dijo deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia él—, pensé que la orden también era para mí.

—Por supuesto que lo era —confirmó, poniéndose de pie—, pero nada ha cambiado respecto a tu situación previa a la exploración. Estás bajo mi custodia y es mi deber escoltarte al sótano. No puedes andar a tus anchas.

Eren asintió sin energía y esperó que pasara por su lado para seguirlo. No le escuchó decir palabra durante el trayecto y lo único que llenó el silencio fueron los pasos de ambos resonando en los amplios pasillos. Se detuvo ante la puerta de su habitación en el subsuelo y se volvió para mirarlo a la cara. Esa actitud cabizbaja era algo que nunca antes le había visto y no sabía a qué achacarla. El crío tenía la misma naturaleza que el monstruo que había aterrorizado a los demás, por lo que era el único a quien no debería haberle golpeado tan fuerte saber que existían más fenómenos como él en el bando contrario.

—Eren, ¿estás asustado? —preguntó.

—No, señor —fue la inmediata respuesta, dicha en un volumen muy bajo. Por ello, insistió:

— Bien, ¿entonces a qué viene esa cara?

Eren esquivó el contacto visual y tardó un poco en responder.

—¿No se lo dijo el Comandante?

Erwin no le había dicho ni una mierda útil, así que Levi permaneció en silencio sin responder. Eren se sintió por ello presionado a explicarse:

—La titán es alguien que conozco. Alguien en quien yo confiaba y no puedo creer… —hizo una pausa— que sea ella. No ella.

El dolor era evidente en su voz. Ahora lo comprendía. El chico no tenía miedo, se sentía traicionado.

—¿Por qué? Los fenómenos como tú, al tener un lado humano, es fácil dar por hecho que también tienen la capacidad de engañar.

—Annie no era ese tipo de persona —replicó Eren, vehemente. Fue claro que él todavía quería creer en la inocencia de la chica, por más pruebas que tuviese en su contra.

—Si estás tan seguro de su identidad como suenas, debes parar de pensar de esa forma. Tú viste lo que hizo y a cuántos soldados mató, los mismos por los que gritabas desaforado suplicándome que te diera la orden de luchar. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado ya?

—No —dijo Eren y fue sincero al expresar—: aunque me gustaría.

—Entre más rápido lo asumas, será mejor para ti —recomendó poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, obtuvo una mirada sorprendida—. Ve a dormir y prepárate, Eren. Mañana tendremos entrenamiento en el exterior —agregó, retirando su toque—. Si no te presentas en condiciones, alguien tan estúpido como tú podría llegar a morir.

Él obedeció y le vio perderse en el interior del cuarto. Se había intimidado ante su gesto improcedente. Miró la palma con la que había palpado su cabello y pensó seriamente que tenía que controlar sus impulsos de confortar al mocoso. Eren poseía esa personalidad tan débil que, si se obligaba a ser sincero, le provocaba el fuerte deseo de apartarlo de esa guerra. Era sin duda un niño que se merecía continuar siendo criado por algún campesino amable del interior. No debería estar metido en toda esa mierda.

Pero ya conocía lo suficiente a Eren para saber que, aunque le ordenase salirse del ejército, no lo haría. También era demasiado tarde porque los planes de Erwin descansaban sobre dos pilares: el poder de titán del crío y el poder de él mismo.

**III**

Una simulación de batalla real en medio del bosque colindante al castillo. Eso era lo que tenía planeado para ese momento y procedió a explicarle los detalles a su escuadrón. Ellos habían descansado tal cómo se los ordenó, podía notarlo en sus posturas distendidas. Sin embargo, el humor abatido que mantenían era algo que no logró cambiar por más duro que diseñó los ejercicios con el equipo de maniobras.

—¿Eso es todo lo que pueden dar? —preguntó, deteniendo el ir y venir del grupo entre los troncos— Si yo fuera de verdad el enemigo, cada uno de ustedes ya estaría muerto. ¿O eso es lo que quieren?

Vio como sus palabras hacían efecto en cada uno de los semblantes, pero antes que alguno pudiera responder, se escuchó un fuerte grito de auxilio. Levi les hizo un gesto militar para que permanecieran allí escondidos y utilizó el equipo tridimensional para moverse entre los árboles. Aterrizó en la copa de uno desde donde observó la situación. Uno, dos, tres. No, ocho sujetos fue los que contó alrededor de un viejo que suplicaba de rodillas por su vida.

—Por favor, tomen lo que quieran, ¡pero no me maten!

—No has pagado tus deudas. La cabeza es todo lo que puedes entregar.

—¡Pagaré!

—Demasiado tarde. Yo no perdono que jueguen conmigo. Colgaré tu rostro en el pueblo como escarmiento para que todos tus vecinos pobretones me paguen de una vez.

Levi se lanzó con una patada directo a su abdomen y lo mandó a volar hasta chocar contra las raíces de un roble. El tipo cayó desmadejado como una muñeca de trapo.

—Para no aceptar que jueguen contigo, eres bastante fácil de golpear —dijo, parándose en el centro de la escena.

—¡Maldito! —gritó uno— ¿Quién eres?

No era una pregunta cuya respuesta les interesara escuchar, lo supo porque al instante los bandidos presentes se vinieron contra él. Levi alcanzó a derribar a dos antes que su escuadrón al completo descendiera de la misma forma que él había hecho antes, derribando a los enemigos en el proceso y dejándolos fuera de juego con duros golpes.

Levi se acercó al que había atacado primero, quien era obviamente líder.

—Tú eres ese Capitán que tiene fama de ser el más fuerte —le vio decir con voz forzada. Era obvio que por la patada recibida en el abdomen se le hacía difícil respirar.

—Cállate, basura.

—¿Con qué moral nos atacas? Tú también eras un matón como nosotros, ¿no es así?

Levi miró de reojo al percibir un movimiento tras él. Eren pasó por su lado.

—¡Nuestro Capitán jamás sería una lacra como tú! ¡Además ordenó que te callaras!

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de asestarle una patada también en el abdomen. El sujeto perdió el conocimiento al instante.

Levi paseó sus ojos, evaluativo, desde Eren al resto de su escuadrón y supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Enseguida, las miradas llenas de determinación mutaron en otras más alarmadas. Era claro que esperaban un reto de su parte. Los ignoró y dirigió su atención al anciano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —respondió el viejo, todavía de rodillas en el suelo—, gracias a usted, joven.

—¿Puedes moverte?

—Sí, pero mataron a mis caballos. Fui un idiota, tomé este desvío con la esperanza de esquivar a esos rufianes y lo único que logré es que casi me mataran sin testigos —lamentó con tono derrotado—. Ahora no sé cómo podré regresar a casa.

Levi observó los animales que yacían degollados en el piso. No importaba cuántos hubiese visto muertos en batalla aplastados por los titanes, no se acostumbraba a la visión de esos seres puros en un charco de sangre.

—Erd, ve a buscar oficiales de poco rango que transporten a estos imbéciles bajo la custodia de la Policía Militar. De mi parte comunícales que si los dejan libres como suelen hacer, yo mismo me encargaré del asunto.

—Así lo haré, señor —replicó Erd, antes de retirarse haciendo uso de su equipo.

—Te daremos un caballo —le informó al viejo.

—¡Gracias, infinitas gracias! Por favor, acepte mi cargamento como muestra de mi gratitud —dijo él, apuntando a la carreta.

—Tienes deudas. Preocúpate de saldarlas en primer lugar antes de hacer caridad —cortó fríamente.

—No quiero seguir manteniendo deudas que no podré pagar. Acéptelo, por favor. Usted debe entender el orgullo de un hombre por vivir de la mejor manera posible, aun en la adversidad.

Levi se acercó a la carreta y descubrió la tela que cubría el contenido. Eran víveres.

—¿Estás seguro? No voy a preguntártelo otra vez.

—¡Muy seguro! Puede quedárselo.

—De acuerdo. Lo tomaré.

Levi no estaba en posición de decir que no a una rumba de comestibles. Después de todo, el presupuesto que el Cuartel les entregaba a las Tropas de Exploración era cada vez más reducido y las provisiones de comida decente escaseaban.

—¡Diga gracias! —intervino Petra sorprendida.

—¿Ah? —cuestionó sin entender— ¿Por qué? Es él quien está agradeciendo.

—¡Capitán! —se indignó ella.

—Descuide, señorita —rió el hombre mayor—. Su jefe tiene razón.

—Esto nos vendrá bien —dijo Gunta.

—No deja de ser cierto. Hace mucho tiempo que no bebo un caldo bien hecho —comentó Petra.

—Eso sería agradable —confesó Eren, tentándose con la idea.

—Bien, en marcha —ordenó Levi—. Transpórtenlo al castillo.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Eren— Se ve muy pesado y sin caballos, ¿espera que lo empujemos hasta allá?

—Por supuesto —confirmó—. Si lo quieren tanto, deben trabajar por ello.

Nada más regresó Erd, los oficiales que lo acompañaban ataron a los matones y se los llevaron. De inmediato Eren, Petra y Gunter se vieron inmersos en la tortuosa tarea de empujar la recargada carreta. Levi podía ver el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo para hacerla avanzar cada centímetro. Testigo de lo mismo el viejo se ofreció a cooperar pero, pese a la dificultad obvia, su unidad rechazó de plano la ayuda. Lo que no evitó que tuvieran el descaro de quejarse:

—Nos dolerá el cuerpo luego —gimió Petra.

—Me gustaría decir que no es cierto —respondió Gunter, en voz baja.

—Por suerte hay suficiente vino en los barriles para adormecer de manera adecuada cualquier malestar —comentó de manera jocosa el anciano, quien caminaba junto a una de las ruedas traseras—. Ni siquiera sentirán la punta de los dedos después de beberlos.

—¿Tanto así? —preguntó Aureo, interesado.

—Claro, sé de lo que hablo. Administro la cosecha de una aldea, la mejor que puedan imaginar. Fabricamos en la primera presión los vinos más finos que existen —dijo el viejo orgulloso—, cualquier noble haría lo que fuese por conseguir uno de estos. Por eso me dirigía a Sina.

—Increíble —dijo Eren.

—Es mil veces mejor que la cerveza, el hipocrás, la hidromiel, la sidra o la perada —continuó el hombre—. La única advertencia que puedo hacerles es que tiene una cantidad más alta de alcohol que cualquiera de esos productos. Y tampoco se compara a los vinos elaborados con un segundo o tercer prensado, los que podrían ser consumidos en cantidades absolutamente abundantes sin conducir a la intoxicación etílica. Ya saben, como es habitual en los vinos que consume la gente pobre.

—Cuéntenos más —pidió Petra.

—Bueno, se trata de vino rojo envejecido en bodegas. Es un producto nuevo de alta calidad que requirió conocimiento especializado, así como un almacenaje costoso y un equipo preparado para ese menester. Con todo ese proceso se dio lugar a este producto final que es el más caro y exclusivo que existe.

—¡Suena tan bien! —exclamó Aureo.

—De seguro se pondrá malo como todos —intervino Levi.

El hombre rió.

—Es cierto, lo único que no hemos podido evitar es que después de cierto tiempo el vino se ponga malo. Todavía no descubrimos cómo preservarlo, por lo que no puedo negar que esta, a pesar de ser una fabricación de la mejor calidad, se hace vinagre como la mayoría al llegar la primavera. Al respecto lo único que puedo sugerirles es que lo beban pronto.

—Debemos beberlo hoy mismo —aceptó Aureo, sin ocultar la emoción de su voz.

—No —dijo Levi—, de nobles o no, será usado en la cocina.

—Pero tenemos bastante vino malo para todas las recetas que lo incluyen como uno de sus ingredientes —rebatió Aureo, decepcionado—. Siempre podemos tomar un…

Levi lo cortó con un seco:

—He dicho que no.

—Es una verdadera lástima que le den ese uso —intervino el viejo—, pero si esa es la necesidad que tienen, lo acepto. Debe tener el fin que usted estime conveniente.

**IV**

Luego de haberle cedido un caballo y que el hombre emprendiera el viaje de regreso a su hogar, se reunieron nuevamente en la sala. Todos tenían cara de circunstancias. Era obvio que esperaban un reto por haberse movido de su posición, a pesar de que les había indicado lo contrario.

Recordó lo que había visto en los ojos de su escuadrón al atacar a los bandidos. Se trataba de puras ganas de hacer justicia y quemar la impotencia que tenían por su propia debilidad al haber sido derrotados por la titán hembra. Que hubiesen vengado su odio con tipos de esa calaña no le podía importar menos. Había servido para devolverles un poco el brillo de seguridad en sus ojos.

Esa fue la razón por la que ni siquiera se molestó en retarlos duramente.

—Nunca vuelvan a desobedecer una orden —dijo, rompiendo el silencio tenso en que se mantenían.

—Sí, señor —dijo Petra—. Lo lamentamos.

Los demás se unieron a las disculpas, que cortó con un gesto fastidiado de su mano.

—Más importante, hablemos de las prácticas de la tarde.

—¿Quéee? ¿Seguiremos entrenando? —se sorprendió Eren.

—Capitán, estamos agotados —informó Petra.

—Y ni siquiera tenemos la perspectiva de embriagarnos con alcohol —apuntilló Aureo.

Todos lo observaron. Levi notó —en las miradas de cada uno de los mayores presentes— la súplica necesitada.

—Señor —se atrevió Petra y él se vio venir lo que diría antes que abriera la boca—, ¿sería posible que nos permitiera abrir uno de los barriles? Para compartir esta noche, aquí mismo, todos juntos. Creo que necesitamos una rato de distensión.

—Veo que no tienen energías para entrenar, pero sí para beber.

—Capitán —Aureo sonrió ante su reprimenda, al igual que Petra—, no nos dolerá forzar nuestros cuerpos si sabemos que tendremos la debida cura después.

Hubo un silencio. Levi lo pensó.

—Está bien —aceptó, para sorpresa de todos—. Ahora vayan a preparar las maquetas.

—¿De verdad va a permitirlo? —preguntó Eren, luego de ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué no debería?

—No quise decir eso. Pensé que era una broma o algo así.

—¿Me has visto bromear alguna vez?

—No. Tiene razón. Lo siento.

Levi se levantó también y le dio una palmada detrás de la espalda. Una que dolió, a juzgar por el "auch" que Eren soltó entre dientes.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y úneteles.

**V**

Levi no recordaba haber visto a su escuadrón más animado en un entrenamiento que durante esa tarde. Al caer la noche, casi no se demoraron nada en ducharse y preparar lo necesario para una improvisada cena en la que disfrutaron de comestibles que no tenían la suerte de ver muy seguido, acompañados de un vaso de vino.

—¡Qué lástima que siendo un mocoso no puedas beber! —se burló Aureo cuando la comida se terminó y lo único que veía por delante era el alcohol entrando cada vez más rápido en la garganta de su hablador oficial.

Eren sonrió un poco. Había estado distraído durante la comida. Levi se había percatado.

—Nunca fue mi intención —ofreció el chico con sinceridad.

—¡No te creo! —exclamó Aureo— Debes estar ardiendo en ganas de tragarte el barril entero.

—Ese eres tú —intervino Petra—, desde el mismo momento en que supiste sobre el vino, te volviste loco.

Erd y Gunter sonrieron.

—Es cierto, debería intentar poner directamente la boca en la llave en vez de molestarse en llenar su vaso —dijo Eren, desatando las risas del resto.

—No te atrevas —advirtió Levi. De solo pensar en la salida del vino contaminado se vio forzado a detener esa idea. Aureo le aseguró que no lo haría y se dedicó a reclamarle a Eren mientras Petra rellenaba las vasos de todos, menos el suyo, respondiendo a un gesto negativo de su parte.

—¿No probará más, Capitán? —preguntó Erd.

—No —negó sin explicar las razones, aunque eran muy simples. El viejo no había exagerado al advertirles que la gradación del alcohol era más alta. Si tomaba en cuenta las evidentes ganas de su escuadrón de emborracharse, debía permanecer sobrio para controlar cualquier situación de emergencia. Tenía pensado darles libre la mañana siguiente para recuperarse, pero no podía hacerlo sin asegurarse que quedaran en condiciones de entrenar en la tarde otra vez.

La conversación iba de broma en broma. Los únicos que permanecían en silencio eran Eren y él, aunque el crío todavía parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y solo respondía apurado uno que otro comentario jocoso que le dirigían.

—Señor, creo que debería permitirle a Eren tomar un vaso —dijo de pronto Erd.

—Es cierto, está muy apagado —agregó Gunter.

—Es un niño —regañó Petra—, claro que no puede beber.

—A decir verdad, me vendría bien —confesó Eren.

—¿Ves cómo sí querías? —rió Aureo victorioso, lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

—Es porque tiene una fragancia dulce. Huele bien. No pretendo emborracharme ni nada por el estilo.

Las miradas se dirigieron a él, esperando su veredicto.

—Solo una —permitió Levi. El vino estaba tan fuerte que quizás no fuese contraproducente que Eren adormeciera por un rato las ideas sobre la titán hembra, las que hasta ese instante lo torturaban de forma visible.

—Te serviré —exclamó Aureo—, no puedo esperar a ver tu pobre resistencia.

Eren le había dado apenas un par de sorbos a su vaso cuando Petra, ya algo más sonrojada de lo normal, exclamó:

—¡Perfecto, Aureo! Si eres un tipo que tiene resistencia y no eres aburrido, jugaremos a "verdad o mentira".

—¿Qué payasada es esa? —gruñó Aureo de vuelta.

—Uno de nosotros comienza haciendo una pregunta a quien elija —empezó a explicar ella—. Esa persona debe contestar únicamente con "Verdad" o "Mentira", siendo sincero. En el caso de que no quiera responder, tendrá que beber un trago de vino. También deberá hacerlo si el total de los presentes cree que está mintiendo y se lo hacen saber. ¡Vamos, será entretenido!

Levi creyó que Erd y Gunter, por ser sujetos serios, se opondrían, pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en participar.

—Y ya que Eren tiene alcohol, también podrá jugar —continuó Petra.

—Está bien —aceptó el chico—. El Capitán también debería —añadió, mirándolo.

—No —replicó—, es suficiente con mis oficiales borrachos.

—Vamos, Capitán —comentó Petra risueña—, ¿o acaso tiene algo que esconder?

—¿No confía en nosotros? —preguntó Gunter.

—¿No se atreve? —apostilló Aureo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó desafiante y abrió la boca para agregar algo desagradable, pero la voz de Eren lo detuvo:

—Vamos, Capitán. Es solo un juego —medió—. Será más divertido si participamos todos.

Levi le mantuvo la mirada. Enseguida cerró los ojos. Cuando se trataba de cosas tan simples, era difícil negarle algo:

—Si tanto lo quieren —cedió—. Sírvanme.

**VI**

Levi estaba seguro que si Eren hubiese sabido que el juego iba volverse en su contra, jamás habría aceptado formar parte. Todos habían descubierto la señal obvia que dejaba clara cada una de sus mentiras y se estaban divirtiendo bastante a costa de esa debilidad.

—Como yo fui la última en responder —dijo Petra, ya con la voz un poco arrastrada—, mi pregunta irá para Eren.

El chico se puso tieso.

—No de nuevo —suplicó.

Levi vio a Aureo y Petra reír tontamente y supo que nunca debió dejar que abriesen otro barril, pero ya era tarde: estaban todos bajo los efectos del alcohol. Él mismo había comenzado a percibir la sensación de las extremidades adormecidas y eso que no había bebido demasiado. Ninguno de los presentes se había atrevido a hacerle preguntas incómodas, por lo que jamás había tenido que tomar para evitar responder. Si había seguido llevándose el vaso a la boca era por una suerte de costumbre transitoria. O porque el vino estaba sabroso. Jamás había probado algo así. Los cerdos de Sina de verdad tenían acceso a provisiones que la mayoría del pueblo no podía ni imaginar.

—No te asustes, Eren —prosiguió Petra—. La pregunta será fácil: ¿Te gusta alguien?

—¿Gustar cómo?

—Te está preguntando si quieres liarte con alguien, ¿eres estúpido? —increpó Aureo.

—Responde solo con "verdad" o "mentira", Eren —recordó ella—. Y no nos mientas que ya sabemos cuándo lo haces.

Eren dudó. Finalmente dijo "mentira", desatando las risas de todos. Levi escondió una pequeña sonrisa tras su vaso lleno de vino. El mocoso iba perdido en esa batalla de estúpidas preguntas.

—¡Para de mentir, Eren! Te lo dije —recordó Petra.

—Es muy obvio —dijo Erd.

—¡No miento! —exclamó Eren, lucía desesperado, lo que era una innecesaria exageración. Era claro que el alcohol también había comenzado a afectarle.

—Chico, tienes una alarma que lo señala —afirmó Gunter.

—¿Algún gesto? —preguntó Eren, asustado—. ¿Qué es lo que hago que les hace creer que miento?

—No te lo diremos, de otra forma comenzarías a mentir impunemente —masculló Aureo—. Vuelve a beber como castigo por pasarte de listo.

—Y ahora haz tu pregunta —ordenó Petra luego de que Eren obedeció y tragó una abundante cuota del líquido.

—B-bueno —aceptó Eren en un titubeo y la miró con más decisión—. Le devuelvo la pregunta, señorita Petra, ¿le gusta alguien?

—¡Verdad! —dijo ella feliz—. Mi turno: ¿La persona que te gusta es Mikasa?

—¡Mentira! —exclamó Eren horrorizado. Su expresión se volvió turbia, evidentemente se había picado— ¿A usted le gusta el Capitán?

—Oye —intervino Levi, al ver lo que lo estaban metiendo en esa estúpida batalla que habían comenzado.

—Mentira —rió Petra.

—¡Hey, todos sabemos que eso es cierto! —exclamó Aureo—. ¿También tratarás de mentirnos tú?

—No lo es —se defendió ella con tranquilidad—. Es cierto que antes me atraía usted —agregó con sinceridad, mirando directo hacia él. Levi estrechó los ojos en respuesta—, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era otra cosa que admiración. Y entonces sí me gustó otra persona en serio.

Había hablado de forma tan sincera que todos terminaron por creerle y no la obligaron a beber. Ella miró a Eren, imitando su ojeada vengativa:

—¿La persona que te gusta es una mujer?

—Verdad.

Las risas esta vez fueron ensordecedoras. Levi casi sintió pena del mocoso. En realidad no. Había acabado por divertirse como observador de ese duelo.

—Bebe, Eren, que sabemos que es mentira —dijo Petra, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían asomado.

—No miento —lloriqueó el chico—, ¿hasta cuándo no van a creerme? ¡Creo que solo quieren emborracharme!

—Ya lo estás —puntualizó Petra—, pero hay algo que haces cada vez que mientes. Por eso a ninguno de nosotros nos queda alguna duda de que lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad? —dijo, dirigiéndose a los demás, quienes confirmaron lo que ella decía— ¿Piensa lo mismo Capitán?

—Miente —determinó Levi.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó Eren decepcionado. Lo había mirado con esperanzas de que le tirara un cable de salvación que no había llegado.

Levi no se sintió ni un poco culpable por haber sido sincero. La expresión de Eren era hilarante.

—Ahgg —Eren bebió el vaso de golpe con un sonido fastidiado antes que siquiera lo instaran a hacerlo y comenzó a toser. Tuvo que soportar varias burlas de Aureo antes de poder volver a hablar—: ¿Contentos? Ustedes están equivocados, pero les seguiré el juego. Como los viejos que son, el alcohol ya se les ha subido y no saben reconocer la realidad.

Eso en vez de enojar a alguien, desató más risas.

—¿La persona que le gusta es Erd?— atacó Eren, a la carga otra vez contra Petra.

—Mentira —rió ella—. ¿Tanto quieres saber? No tengo problemas en decirte que es Hanji. Nos acostamos de vez en cuando.

—¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee!? —gritó Aureo.

—¿Bromea? —preguntó Eren, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Petra, ¿es en serio? —cuestionó Erd.

—¿Por qué se sorprenden? —cuestionó ella— ¿Por qué es una mujer?

—Porque es una loca —intervino Levi, provocando que Petra se largase a reír y no ofreciera más detalles al respecto. Parecía empeñada en ganarle a Eren.

—Ahora que cedí a tu curiosidad, debes satisfacer la mía —apuntó con determinación—. ¿Quién te gusta es el Comandante Erwin?

—Mentira —dijo Eren.

—¿Aureo?

—Mentira, ¡y esto está fuera de las reglas del juego! Me está haciendo preguntas seguidas —reclamó.

—¿Erd? ¿O soy yo?

—No —dijo Eren, fastidiado.

—¿El Capitán Levi?

—¡No! —exclamó sobresaltándose.

El ataque de risa de sus oficiales fue superior a cualquiera que hubiesen tenido a lo largo de esa noche. Levi vio Eren bajar la mirada sin saber dónde meterse, por completo rojo. Había sido capaz de ver en sus ojos que se preguntaba cómo podían saber que mentía. Estaba claro que no podía entenderlo.

Nadie, por supuesto, le dijo que era por sus orejas, las que se encendían como brasas vivas nada más empezar la mentira.

**VII**

La entretención terminó pronto luego que Petra hubiese obtenido lo que quería de Eren, quien se había mostrado tan turbado tras el hecho que nadie había sido capaz de sacarlo de ese estado.

Levi iba con él para acompañarlo al sótano como era su deber. Podía estar bebido, pero sus responsabilidades no se le habían olvidado ni un poco.

El mocoso avanzaba rápido, sacándole tres pasos de ventaja en todo el trayecto. A pesar que estaba lejos de caminar en línea recta, parecía tan apurado por desaparecer de su vista que sintió la necesidad de detenerlo antes que ingresara a la habitación:

—Eren, deja de actuar así y mírame.

Eren no lo hizo, solo se quedó inmóvil dándole la espalda. Ante el largo silencio que siguió a sus palabras, por fin se giró a él con evidente vergüenza. Su rostro estaba rojo, incluyendo las orejas que se le habían encendido de la misma forma que acusaba sus mentiras.

Le había sorprendido ser el receptor del afecto de Eren y algo de eso había expresado su semblante en el momento de escuchar la falsa negación que había dado. Lo supo porque la actitud retraída del chico se inició justo después de haber dirigido su mirada a él, pasando de la vergüenza a evitar cualquier contacto visual.

—No me molesta —dijo cuando sus ojos por fin se atrevieron a ver hacia su cara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eren en voz baja.

Levi evaluó el arrepentimiento que estaba comenzando a dibujarse en su rostro y supo que iba a comenzar a disculparse:

—Capitán, yo…

—No me molestaría hacértelo ahora mismo —soltó. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron todo lo grande que podían:

—¿¡En serio!? —preguntó, elevando la voz.

—Por supuesto —confirmó—, pero eres tan niño que me congelas. Quizás en unos años más, si sobrevives en la lucha.

Levi disfrutó de la conmoción causada.

—Ahora relájate y descansa tu cuerpo.

Se giró y le escuchó decir:

—Capitán.

El tono de su voz dejaba patente sus deseos.

—No.

—Por favor.

—He dicho que no. Jamás lo haría con un mocoso.

De reojo vio a Eren avanzar un par de pasos hacia él.

—Si quieres otra golpiza como la del juicio, puedo dártela —advirtió.

Eren se detuvo. Levi se giró para enfrentarlo, pero el chico le ganó en hablar:

—Capitán, usted mismo lo ha dicho: puedo morir en cualquier momento allá afuera.

—Eres tan torpe que podrías morir incluso antes, en un entrenamiento cualquiera.

Eren sonrió débilmente.

—¿Y me dejará morir sin tocarme?

—Tch —dejó ir ese sonido maldiciendo los efectos del vino—. Esta conversación termina aquí.

Le dio la espalda otra vez para marcharse.

—Señor —insistió Eren, con más vehemencia—, ¡no quiero morir sin hacerlo con usted! ¿No se sentiría ni un poco culpable si yo muriera?

—No pongas responsabilidades ridículas en mí —cortó. El alcohol había hecho mella en la personalidad del crío, ahora no le cabía duda. Y por todos los demonios, parecía haber afectado la suya también.

—¡Entonces para qué me dijo que no le molestaría hacérmelo! Si usted no me lo hubiese confesado, yo jamás me habría atrevido a pedirle esto. Si hace minutos atrás solo quería desaparecer al ver que usted se enteraba.

Levi entrecerró los ojos. Maldita la hora en la que se le había ocurrido ser sincero, pero no había soportado esa mirada verde tan apagada por su causa. Incluso así, no pensaba ceder en ese juego.

—Eren, seré muy claro: no a va pasar.

La severidad en su voz detuvo a Eren de replicar, aunque a juzgar por su expresión hervía en ganas de hacerlo.

—Vete a dormir de una vez.

**IX**

El alcohol era una cosa estúpida que había logrado marearlo. No tardó en asumir que se había equivocado en ceder a beberlo. En las últimas líneas de conversación con Eren había notado que su lengua estaba pesada al hablar. Ese vino no era en absoluto como el que recordaba haber consumido en la baja ciudad o, posterior a eso, en la legión. Más de una vez se había hecho de un par de botellas sin sufrir ninguna de esas patéticas consecuencias.

Era una situación de mierda. Como Capitán había fallado confesándole a Eren lo tentado que se sentía a ponerle las manos encima, pero su peor error había sido, en primer lugar, haberse fijado de más en ese mocoso desde el instante en que lo conoció.

Pero ya era tarde, de toda su observación, había nacido una fiera resolución por protegerlo. Eren era tan inocente, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, que no iba a permitir que esa guerra lo ensuciase. Si podía evitarlo, estaba determinado a tomar toda la carga que pudiese en su lugar. Lucharía por él aunque tuviese que ofrecer su propia vida con tal que viviese y recibiese el menor daño posible. El crío había hablado con facilidad de morir, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediese. Eren era lo único puro que había tenido cerca en muchos años. Definitivamente no dejaría que el maldito ritmo de la vida enrolado lo pervirtiera. Ese era su compromiso.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era un buen momento para repasar todo lo que Eren le producía. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarse, pero incluso en su estado de ebriedad se resistía a hacerlo pensando en un mocoso. Se metió al baño, dispuesto a asesinar el deseo y se dio un baño de agua helada.

Media hora después terminó por asumir que aunque había congelado el calor, no podía detener las ideas obscenas que fluían en su mente.

—Maldición.

**X**

Qué mierda hacía tocándose evocando la imagen de Eren era algo que de seguro debió detenerse a pensar, pero no se dio el espacio suficiente para ello. Estaba temblando de frío y necesitaba generar calor.

—Estúpido crío —siseó, moviendo su mano por su erección.

En eso estaba hasta que se sentó alarmado al sentir movimiento en la cama y un cuerpo aferrándose a él entre las mantas. En la oscuridad de la habitación, Levi no había sido capaz de visualizar u oír algún sonido hasta que lo sintió contra su piel. El golpe de calor fue tan bienvenido que instantáneamente lo apretó de vuelta.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó Eren.

Por el sobresalto violento del chico, supo que no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

—Cierra la boca —ordenó, subiendo las mantas hasta la altura del hombro—, eres ruidoso.

Eren volvió a abrirla, pero esta vez fue sólo para dejar escapar un gemido al sentir cómo le obligaba a darle la espalda y lo encarcelaba nuevamente en un abrazo, desde atrás. Levi suspiró satisfecho contra su nuca al sentir la temperatura cálida que emanaba, envolviéndolo. La maldita corrida tendría que esperar hasta que el mocoso se durmiera.

—Está helado —susurró Eren y luego agregó una pregunta esperanzada—: ¿Cambió de opinión?

—No.

—¿Me va a decir que me aceptó aquí solo porque tenía frío?

—Así es. Ahora cállate y duérmete.

Sintió el esfuerzo de Eren al moverse, pero por más que trató de mantenerlo apretado en su posición, el crío igual se las arregló para quedar sobre su cuerpo. La intensidad del calor se percibió mucho más fuerte y no se sintió inclinado a reclamar.

—Déjeme ayudarlo —murmuró Eren, enterrando la cara en su cuello, comenzó a soltar respiración cálida por la boca, calentándole ese pedazo de piel de forma húmeda.

—Eren —regañó.

—Sólo bromeaba.

Levi apretó los labios al sentir el primer empujón de las caderas de Eren contra las suyas. La erección estaba muy marcada dentro de las ropas del mocoso.

—Quédate quieto, niño caliente.

—No quiero. Me arde todo el cuerpo.

Un par de embestidas más y Levi encontró apenas la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para empujarlo hacia a un lado.

—Eren, puedo desearte, pero eso no significa que vaya a cruzar la línea contigo porque te refriegues un poco contra mí.

—Estoy en su cama, Capitán. Y usted se estaba tocando pensando en mí cuando aparecí. Ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Levi estuvo a punto de burlarse de él por asegurar tal cosa sin pruebas, pero se quedó callado. Era cierto después de todo.

—Esto no va a pasar, Eren.

Lo expresó con tono terminante. El chico se detuvo.

—¿Por qué? Lo siento reaccionar más.

—No estoy diciendo que no me la pongas dura. Pero meterme en un crío no está en mis planes.

—No soy un crío. Nadie que se haya enfrentado a los titanes puede serlo, incluso fui el único con cojones suficientes para atacar al colosal. Soy un hombre y entre antes lo asuma será mejor.

Gruñó ante el tono decidido y dominante del mocoso. Quiso dar con algún argumento contra la declaración que en el fondo sabía cierta, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente:

—De verdad no quiero morir sin sentirlo dentro —le escuchó decir y su cabeza dio vueltas.

Ni siquiera hizo movimiento alguno para evitar que la boca de Eren se apretara, suave, contra la suya. Entreabrió los labios, frotando los suyos, apenas humedeciéndolos para suavizar el contacto. Enseguida rozó con la punta de su lengua la de Eren, dándole suaves empujones hasta que se aventuró dentro, aplastándola por completo, acariciándola todo lo que pudo hasta que la vehemencia del beso comenzó a subir. La respiración de ambos se volvió agitada.

—Eren —trató de detener, echando mano a su última chispa de claridad. El chico pareció adivinarlo porque regresó a posicionarse sobre su cuerpo, meciéndose contra él, rozando su dureza con la suya desde hace rato despierta. Retirarse las ropas se hizo de pronto necesario y cuando sus pieles se encontraron desnudas, con Eren ahora bajo su cuerpo apretándolo entre sus piernas, le escuchó gemir:

—Ah, me gusta. No esto, usted. Esto también, pero el Capitán me gusta mucho. Aaah —gimió ante un empujón de su parte, estrechando de nuevo sus erecciones. Podía notar los efectos del alcohol en su lenguaje, de la misma forma que podía notarlos en sí mismo.

—También me gustas —susurró en su oído, cargando con más violencia contra su endurecido pene.

—En realidad lo quiero —se corrigió Eren, entre jadeos, mientras resistía un dedo húmedo de saliva en su interior.

—Lo que sea, pero cállate de una vez —gruñó buscando su boca, le dio otro beso sofocante al tiempo en que empezaba expandir su entrada con movimientos circulares. Fue la forma más efectiva de ahogar sus palabras sin sentido y los jadeos provocativos que soltaba. No se detuvo hasta que le tuvo tres dedos cómodamente alojados.

Eren rompió el beso con un sonido asfixiado. Levi le vio boquear buscando aire y luego le sintió sonreír claramente contra su mejilla.

—Date vuelta —ordenó.

—No — demandó Eren—, lo quiero de frente.

Levi humedeció su propio miembro al tiempo en que pensaba que era el colmo que el mocoso le diese órdenes, pero la necesidad de entrar en él era tan imperiosa que le elevó las piernas, guiándose, centímetro a centímetro, dentro de su apretada carne.

—Ah, Capitán —gimió Eren, cerró de inmediato las piernas en torno a cintura y pareció quererlo inmóvil allí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, obligándose a ser considerado y al no obtener respuesta, insistió— ¿Duele?

—Un poco… —dijo Eren, en su oído. Sonaba agitado y adolorido—. Puedo soportarlo, muévase.

La entrega del idiota lo hizo sacudir la cabeza. Le nublaba cualquier pensamiento coherente.

—Eren —masculló, deslizándose de su interior solo para volver a empujarse dentro.

—Ah, Capitán, sí… —le escuchó gemir y en medio del fragor de sus embestidas, cada vez más rápidas, Eren continuó hablando—: Ahhh, lo amo, lo amo, ngh...

Levi continuó saliendo y entrando con toda la fuerza que le era posible.

—Lo siento… en usted, dígamelo —pidió Eren con voz dificultosa—. Ah, quiero escucharlo. Necesito… escucharlo. Aah.

Que Eren asumiera que podía devolverle esas palabras solo por ponerle las manos encima, era una prueba irrefutable de su inmadurez. Sin embargo, lo peor es que quizás había acertado.

¿Lo amaba?, se preguntó afiebrado, sin perder el ritmo. Tal vez era cierto si consideraba que lo quería vivo a toda costa, que no quería que nada ni nadie lo hiriera. Sí, era lo más preciado para él, pero incluso hundido en la mierda como estaba supo que no debía decírselo. En una guerra como la que vivían no había espacio para desarrollar ese tipo de emociones y distraer a Eren de sus objetivos era lo más letal que podría hacer.

—Nggh —gruñó duro en su oído al volver empujarse en él, todo lo profundo que pudo y de pronto cedió a la tentación de una explicación—: ¿Por qué lo necesitas? —cuestionó, con una pausa en medio de su oración marcada por una certera embestida.

—Quiero escucharlo, sé que sobrio jamás… me lo diría —replicó Eren de forma acalorada.

Levi no respondió y se contuvo su honestidad. Sería el claro tercer error como Capitán. O el cuarto. La cabeza le daba vueltas para elegir el número con certeza, pero era obvio que se había equivocado ya muchas veces con el chico y no podía continuar haciéndolo. En cambio se dedicó a ponerlo boca abajo en la cama y a meterse en él lo más fuerte que pudo hasta arrancarle a ambos un orgasmo salvaje.

**XI**

Al menos después de su enorme cadena de errores, había tenido el buen juicio de enviar a Eren a su habitación antes del amanecer. Agradecía ese hecho pues a primera hora de la mañana Erwin en persona apareció a comunicarle que partirían de inmediato. Había determinado más rápido de lo pensado el plan de acción para capturar a la titán femenina, de la que ya sabían que era una oficial de la Policía Militar que provenía, tal como Eren le había confesado, de su misma unidad de cadetes.

—Eso es todo. Saldremos en una hora.

Levi asintió. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Erwin la atajó con una mano.

—Hueles a alcohol —acusó.

—Sí —reconoció sin reparos.

—¿Tú escuadrón también?

—Me dijiste que los mantuviera ocupados y eso fue lo que hice. No molestes.

Erwin no liberó la madera.

—Espero que de aquí al llegar a Sina estén en condiciones óptimas. Son necesarios para el plan, Levi. No habrá tiempo para perder.

—Oye —dijo serio al sentir un particular olor—, ¿quién te dio permiso para tocar mi mercancía?

Erwin sonrió, sabiéndose descubierto, por lo menos no tuvo el descaro de negar el hecho de haberse bebido su vino.

—Tenía un olor tan potente que no pude resistir abrir el último barril.

—¿Irresistible para ti o para Zacharias? —cuestionó, punzante, con la seguridad que Mike era el único capaz de detectar ese vino en particular entre las provisiones. Aún así no le agradaba que tocaran las cosas de su propiedad sin su permiso— Olvídalo, sé que es lo mismo.

Erwin sonrió más ampliamente y enseguida la borró por completo.

—Hiciste bien en animar a tus hombres. Esta puede ser otra pesadilla.

Levi asintió y cerró la madera en su cara. No tenía duda de que así sería, después de todo, aquel monstruo de mujer se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en el centro de todas las murallas.

Se había vestido para atender a los golpes en la puerta, por lo que se desnudó dispuesto a tomar un baño. El contacto con el agua cálida le hizo imposible no recordar el calor ardiente de Eren. Luego de haber terminado juntos el mocoso no había tardado en dormirse aferrado a su pecho y no despertó por más que se ensañó besando y mordiendo su cuello. Parecía estar agotado, primero por el entrenamiento, por empujar la pesada carreta y luego por soportarlo dentro. Especialmente porque no se había contenido en nada, ni en su fuerza, ni en sus deseos. El resultado fue que incluso después no había podido relajarse a su lado y apenas sintió las ganas de meterse en él otra vez determinó que era un buen momento para expulsarlo del lugar. Al menos con el mocoso lejos sí había podido conciliar el sueño.

Levi no tardó en tener formado a su escuadrón. Se encontraba montado en su caballo, ya listo para partir cuando Eren, dejando las riendas de su potro en manos de Petra, se le acercó caminando. La expresión afligida de su rostro era un claro reclamo, muy transparente: "lo hicimos y usted me echó como un perro". No le había agradado que luego de lo ocurrido entre ellos lo hubiese obligado a retirarse. Sin embargo no era lo único que podía ver en su mirada dolida. Había algo más que le estaba pidiendo como si se lo hubiese quedado debiendo. Comprendió de pronto que dejarlo con esa ansiedad era el verdadero riesgo que podría distraer a Eren en la misión.

Se inclinó hacia abajo, en su dirección, hasta rozar sus labios y le dio un beso profundo, lento y exhaustivo para luego terminar apoyando la frente en la suya. Supo con más certeza que nunca que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que nada ensuciara a ese crío y él había terminado haciendo precisamente eso. Entonces decidió hacerse responsable de una vez de sus emociones, de sus actos y de la vida del mocoso. Sí, en una guerra como esa no había espacio para desarrollar una relación, pero supo que prefería intentarlo a enviarlo allí afuera sin el equilibrio mental necesario para enfrentar la batalla. Al separarse dejó ir todo con voz seria, recibiendo en respuesta una mirada primero sorprendida y cálida después.

—Te amo. Así que no te atrevas a morir, Eren.

**Fin.**

Una historia liviana como disculpa por no haber actualizado ninguno de mis otros dos fic. ¿La aceptan? Ya me dirán ustedes. No olviden comentar qué tal les pareció. Vuestra opinión es lo único que me permite mejorar y me anima a seguir. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
